My Immortal: Redux
by Lingering-Shadow
Summary: NOT THE ORIGINAL MY IMMORTAL WRITTEN BY xXxBloodyWristsxXx! Ebony is going back to Hogwarts after a summer away from friends. Who will she meet this year. Note: the plot is only semi-related to the original My Immortal. T, but rated M for any
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! This is Cadet Noob speaking and I come in peace. **

**My reason for writing this is to at least salvage the souls of the poor readers of the original My Immortal. I hope you enjoy reading my version of My Immortal. (Note: This chapter is part character intro and part chapter one, if that makes sense...)**

* * *

><p>Rain pelts my window, sending hard taps echoing throughout my room. In the noise of nature, I let the misery wash over and pool around my wrists…<p>

* * *

><p>"Ebony!"<p>

My father's voice dodged passengers and conductors. On Platform nine and three-quarters, he stood and smiled at me before I left again for a school none too close to home or anywhere. That same smile and laugh. I waved back, continuing the same drill. Pretty soon, the engine starts picking up speed, and the warm grin was replaced by English forestry. As the scenery drifted past, I thought of my father's face that can share both a lovable grin and a heart-wrenching cry.

* * *

><p>After forty-five minutes of absolutely nothing to do, I got up to roam for some company.<p>

"Ohmygod! Ebony, darling, is that you?"

In a flash, all I could see was strands of aqua flying and a crushing pressure around my waist.

"Hello, Rae."

Rae threw me a lopsided grin.

"Haven't seen you in like forever."

A smile tugging at my lips, I replied.

"Yeah, we should have done something over summer. How about next summer?"

Rae quickly agreed. She went on to talk about some guy in her compartment who she didn't like and how she should move to my compartment. I voiced no disagreement and followed Rae to her compartment to retrieve her luggage.

Her compartment was empty, making the transaction easier. Whoever was making Rae annoyed was possibly enough to drive anyone mad, I though. My easy going friend was never one to talk bad about any stranger she had met.

As I l dragged her heavy suitcase out the compartment door, I ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going!"

I blinked in shock as a bleach blond boy picked himself up and furiously dusted himself off. He glared down at me.

"Who do you think you are? Don't you know who I am?"

To avoid any troublesome screamfest, I nodded my head. I have no clue who you are.

The boy noticed the suitcase, now flipped on its side. He smirked.

"Finally. Thanks for taking this annoying girl off my hands."

Once we were out of earshot of the boy, Rae let out a terrifying rant. "Annoying? I 'm annoying? That damn Malfoy should look in a mirror!"

Rae's aquamarine hair flashed bright red.

"He certainly is a blunt character," I quipped. Rae snorted. "That's an understatement."

Her silky hair faded into a light burgundy.

"Let's forget 'bout him. I heard that Harry Potter is quite the looker," she said winking in my direction.

I almost got whiplash for the sudden topic change. I could feel my face freeze up. "Wait. What.." Rae took this as an opportunity.

"That Potter boy, you know, the one who lived. The one who went up against-"

"I know who he is," I murmured, "But why did you just bring that up?"

Rae brushed my bangs away from my eyes, revealing my icy blue eyes. She nodded to herself, though for what reason I knew not.

"Rae?"

"You would make beautiful children."

At that, I chased her down the hall, both of us squealing like fools.

* * *

><p>Review! Critique! Or, in the words of Tara herself, IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Read, review, and, most importantly, enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>The common room was dry, much to my surprise. No matter how many times I come here, I always imagine the dungeons as a dark, damp hell holes. It was a habit.<p>

Rae strolled beside me as we walked towards our rooms. As I laid my suitcase upon my bed, I noticed Rae giving me a look.

"Yes?"

"You should really tie up your hair. It gets in the way," she noted. I shrugged.

"No hair band."

"Don't worry; I have plenty."

* * *

><p>The walk to the Great Hall was agonizing. Strands from loose bun that Rae did for me was rubbing against the nape of my neck, tickling it every time I walked. But that was beside the point. The stares just made it worse. Everyone was gawking at me. Like I was some kind of freak. Like I didn't belong here. Why was it so cold?<p>

Suddenly, I felt something grip my hand. Looking up, I saw Rae's reassuring face. I swallowed and brought myself to smile. Rae returned the favor just as we reached the Great Hall.

The first years filed in and were sorted. Dumbledore got up and a speech was read. Food appeared before us and dinner began. I poked at the roast beef Rae threw on my plate. The hunk of meat was extremely rare, almost dripping with blood. It was tempting, but the craving was not there. I didn't feel like eating. I just wanted to leave.

Sighing, I excused myself and walked towards the wooden entrance of the Great Hall. I heard Rae calling me, asking some question that was drowned out by the incessant chatter. I needed to clear my head.

I avoided the dormitories and lingered near the courtyard. I sat my tired body down on a stone bench and stared at the moon. The full moon seems so steady, so secure, so reassured.

"Lucky you," I whispered at the stark white planet.

Sighing once more, I pulled off the hair band and shoved it into my pocket. That stupid thing was not giving me what I needed: comfort. But nothing gave me comfort. No one could give me comfort.

* * *

><p>How long has it been? It always seems like it was just yesterday. The blood was everywhere, its path slowly expanding on white tile. I remember a woman laughing and…mum. She was just lying there. Stiff. Shakes wouldn't wake mummy up. I tried harder until I flipped mummy over. That face. Eyes open in terror and pain. I stared stupidly at her, waiting for something to happen.<p>

I never understood why this could have happened. Mummy was a good person. She never did anything wrong. She's never wrong. She can't be wrong.

Her. That woman. She still haunts me, with her hurtful words and…that laugh. That fucking cackling that still echoes in my dreams. Scratching at every nerve in my body…..

"Are you alright?"

I tossed my head in the direction of the noise. Standing before was a boy about my age, with disheveled brown hair. His worried eyes were framed by a pair of circular frames. He repeated his question, now in a softer tone. I brushed the hair out of my eyes and pulled the corners of my lips into a smile.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

"I didn't ask you if something were wrong. I asked you if you were alright," he asked, his voice strongly implying concern.

Before I could answer, the topic of my thoughts swirled into my head. Big, thick drops of red on snow white tiles.

"I knew you weren't alright."

He handed me a light blue hanky. I stared at it numbly, feeling the tears slowly trail down my face. When he noticed I wasn't taking it from him, he brought it to my face and wiped the tears for me. He wiped the streams gently. I felt his soft hand tucked under my chin. I blushed slightly. This was way too embarrassing for me. I felt so vulnerable under this boy's gaze, to be the center of his attention.

"There," he murmured, finished with the task at hand. I turned away from him, too stuck in stupid mode to able to do anything else.

"Do you want to talk about anything? If not, it's alright."

"Just another one of those days," I mumbled. Wow, aren't we feeling articulate? Giving myself a mental facepalm, I swiveled to face him again.

"I see," he mused. Giving me a cheeky smile, I heard him laugh,

"Let's not have it happen again."

* * *

><p>After a while, he walked me to the entrance of the Slytherin dorms.<p>

"It was nice to finally meet you," I laughed, "Rumors never do justice."

A curious smile spread across his face.

"What have you heard about me?"

"The usual. You know, 'the-boy-who-lived', the encounter with he-who-must-not-be-must-not-be-named. That sort of thing. Why?"

"No reason."

I caught an odd edge in Harry's voice. Whatever; it must have been my imagination….


	3. Chapter 3

"_Tell me where he is!" _

"_I don't know!" _

_The mask above my face was frightening, reminding me of midnight tales told in secrecy. Black hair peeked out from under a heavy hood. _

"_You bloody bitch! Tell me where my lord is!" _

"_I..don't know! Please! I really don't-"_

_The person pulled out their wand and screamed, _

"_Crucio!" _

_Suddenly, I was struck by the most violent pain I have ever received. My body made contact with the ground. It felt like an invisible knife slashing my organs. On my hands and knees, trying not to vomit, I looked up at my attacker. _

"_Not so high and mighty now, huh," the hooded figure laughed._

_I was pulled forward and up until I was face-to-face with my assailant. Up close, I could see a pair of charcoal eyes stare at me through slots in the mask. _

_With smiling eyes, the figure released me. Slowly, the figure reached for the mask and slips it up. All I could see was blood red lips, pulled into a threatening grin. _

_Soon, the mask crept past the nose. Inching closer to the eyes, I felt like screaming. _

_Staring back was a bleak, endless void. _

I shocked myself awake. Placing my hand on my heart, I realize my heart was in the midst of a panic attack. As I try and calm my breathing, I recollect my thoughts. What was I doing? In my dream, I was completely useless, merely a toy being thrown around by that…person. How did she appear in my dream? I thought the sleeping pill just knocked you out. Turning my head, I stare at the bottle sitting on my bedside drawer. Quickly, I grabbed it, twisted it open, and popped another pill before pulling the covers over my head.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into Potions class feeling drowsy. The chill of the room did little to suppress my labored blinking. In my daze, I bumped into someone. I glanced up before mumbling my apology. But before I could leave, I was accosted by the person.

"Not a morning person, are you?"

I merely looked up at him, my eyes barely open. Harry was standing next to a Gryffindor ginger, smiling with intensity not meant for seven a.m.

"No, I am not," I mumbled, my head reeling. I wandered to where my friend Maurice was sitting before Professor Snape could started class. Perhaps I could catch some sleep during class…..

* * *

><p>I was shocked awake by the smell of something burning.<p>

"You idiot! How could you leave the potion unattended?"

I turned towards the Gryffindor side of the room, my attention focused on the source. Professor Snape towered over a short and chubby boy, who was growing crimson from the mistake. Feeling guilty, I stared away.

"Sir, don't blame Neville. It was my fault."

Snape glowered at Harry, who was now standing next to the boy.

"Regardless, Gryffindor has just lost twenty points for this foolish blunder."

Harry seemed furious. So much for that cheery smile. Before I could even move, I heard snickering resounding from an adjacent table.

"Nice work, Potter."

Harry spun around to face Malfoy, who was grinning maliciously. Malfoy looked so…happy.

Shocking.

With sadistic glee, Malfoy nudged a heavily-built boy next to him and loudly whispered, "I wouldn't expect anything more from someone raised by muggles." I bristled. Turning to Maurice, I asked him if he heard Malfoy behind us.

"Hmm? Yeah, just don't pay it any mind. He just likes being petty," he murmured. Glancing at my face, he smiled and chuckled, "Don't worry. Potter can handle it. He _is _Gryffindor seeker. If he can handle Bludgers, he can handle anything." I was still uneasy. This animosity felt unsettling. The anger radiating from the two felt close. As I searched for something, anything akin to it, I heard the bell chime. Perhaps I'll figure it later.

* * *

><p>Lunch was simple and uneventful. Rae spoke of and laughed at Professor Trelawney's predictions, which indicated that she would die by next Tuesday.<p>

"I swear, that woman is a fraud," Rae giggled while munching on a cupcake.

My friend Terry chuckled, "Heard she's related to Cassandra Trelawney. Dun' seem like it though."

Mindless chatter flew into one ear and out the other. I thought back to this morning. In the back of my head, cogs were churning mercilessly. Like déjà vu, I can't help but feel like this has happened before. Maybe fresh air will do my mind good. I excused myself from the table and made my way towards the courtyard.

Once situated on a bench, I began to mull over today's potion class. Considering I've never met anyone quite like Harry or Malfoy, it was just so odd. Yet, somewhere, hidden under all the cobwebs of time and age, there must have been a imprint of familiarity. With my hand tucked under chin, I puzzled for a while before I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey! Fancy a chat?"

I glance towards the Great Hall to find Harry and his ginger friend treading towards.

"Sure. Mind telling me why you and Malfoy are so hostile?"

He frowned at me for a bit, then chuckled.

"You're very blunt. But, very well. He may have insulted my judgement at times."

"Insulted you? I've have never been more insulted," squeaked the ginger.

"Name's Ron Weasley, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you," I replied as I reached over to shake his hand, "That really didn't answer my question."

Harry sighed, "You're really hard to please. He's irritating, dastardly, arrogant, and narrow-minded. Does that answer your question?"

"I guess. But, then again, I'm sure that everyone uses that excuse."

The two boys burst into laughter. Feeling a smile tugging at my lips, I noticed someone approaching us. A** blond** someone.


End file.
